The invention relates to a belt shaft for a belt retractor of a seat belt comprising a base member extending in the longitudinal axis of an axis of rotation to which base member the seat belt is fastened. The invention further relates to a belt refractor for a seat belt in a vehicle.
Belt shafts for seat belts in vehicles are commonly manufactured as die casting pant. The manufacture of said component parts is very complicated, however. Especially when mounting structures for webbing or torque transmission profiles for locking the belt shaft are provided, the manufacture in an injection molding method is very complex. Moreover, the belt shafts have to be dimensioned to be very large so as to achieve sufficient stability.